1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus that can detect an external proximity object, specifically, a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can detect the external proximity object approaching from the outside based on a change in capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel, has been attracting attention. The touch panel is used for a display device with a touch detection function in a manner mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. In the display device with a touch detection function, various button images and the like are displayed on the display device, so that information can be input using the touch panel instead of a typical mechanical button. The display device with a touch detection function having such a touch panel does not require an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad. Accordingly, use of the display device with a touch detection function tends to expand in portable information devices such as cellular telephones as well as computers.
Examples of type of the touch detection include, but are not limited to, an optical type, a resistance type, a capacitive type, and the like. A capacitive touch detection device is used for portable devices and the like, has a relatively simple structure, and can achieve low power consumption. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-230657 (JP-A-2012-230657) describes a capacitive touch panel.
In recent years, regarding the display device with a touch detection function, high definition and enlargement of a display panel has been achieved. For example, in a case in which the display panel and a touch panel are operated in synchronization with each other, a ratio occupied by a writing period of a pixel signal is increased in one frame period with increasing number of horizontal lines, so that time for touch detection is reduced. Accordingly, in the touch panel, it is desired that the touch detection be performed in a short time while maintaining accuracy of touch detection, which is an original purpose.
JP-A-2012-230657 discloses a display panel with a touch detection function also having a function for selecting a plurality of drive electrode blocks at the same time. However, it is not considered that the detection accuracy can be increased and a frame can be narrowed while the drive electrode blocks are selected at the same time.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can increase detection accuracy and narrow the frame even when the drive electrodes to which the driving signal is applied are selected at the same time.